Promise Of A Lifetime DocXLuka
by GoseiGokaiYellow
Summary: He was standing there. In the crow's nest thinking of the promise he made Luka 1 year ago. His eyes misted over as he remembered his promise to Gokai Yellow. ONESHOT! Promise Of A Lifetime by Kutless. R&R! :D


_**Now here's a new story, please review. I would like to hear your thoughts. What can I improve on? Is my writing ok? Is my grammar bad, or good? Is my spelling off? Does it capture you? Is it boring? Please, let me know. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger! The Toei Company owns it. AND I own MY creativity. :D **_

_**So….ENJOY! **_

_**Song: Promise Of A Lifetime By: Kutless**_

_**ONESHOT!**_

**Promise Of A Lifetime **

**DocXLuka**

He was standing there. In the crow's nest thinking of the promise he made Luka 1 year ago. His eyes misted over as he remembered his promise to Gokai Yellow.

_Doc was having trouble with his half of the Zangyack, and the head Zgormin saw it. "You will be the first to die." The Zgormin then shot out lasers at the building above Gokai Green._

"_DOC!" yelled Luka running over to Gokai Green. The building above Doc was about to tumble down on him. _

_He turned around to see her running for him. "I'm sorry Luka." He then braced himself for his death._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Luka running over to him and covering him with her body. The debris fell on top of them both._

_The others who were fighting stopped and looked up. "Luka, Doc!" they all yelled. And they slashed down there remaining Zangyacks in fury. They then head to the Zgormin that had harmed there friends. _

"_You will pay for that Zgormin!" yelled Marvelous._

"_I don't think so. You will be joining your green and yellow friends soon enough." Mocked the Zgormin._

"_I'm afraid not Zgormin." Replied Ahim with hurt in her voice that could never be described._

"_We will cut you down." Said Joe rubbing his wrist._

"_For Doc and Luka!" yelled Gai._

_They all then charge at the Zgormin. _

"_Wait. Is it too late to cut a deal?" asked the Zgormin._

_They all then do a final wave in a fit of fury, which completely demolished the Zgormin. It didn't grow big or come back. They all then run back to where the building lay in ruins. _

"_Haksase?" asked Gai._

"_Luka-san?" asked Ahim._

"_Doc?" asked Joe._

"_Luka?" asked Marvelous._

_They were all rummaging through the rubble looking for their hopefully alive members. That's when they heard it. "LUKA?" yelled a timid voice._

"_Haskase?" asked Gai and Ahim._

"_Doc?" asked Joe and Marvelous at the same time._

_They all turn around at the figure in the smoke. Leaning over….a figure? When the smoke cleared a little they saw who the figures were. Doc…leaning over Luka._

_**I have fallen to my knees**_

"_LUKA?" yelled Doc again._

_**As I sing a lullaby of pain**_

"_Luka-san?" yelled Gai and Ahim rushing towards the two._

_**I'm feeling broken in my melody**_

"_Luka?" yelled Marvelous and Joe at the same time; rushing forward as well._

_**As I sing to help the tears go away**_

_Doc was whimpering at the fading Luka. "Luka? Don't leave me." He begged._

_**Then I remember the pledge you made to me**_

_Everyone stood around watching._

_**I know you're always there**_

"_Doc?" asked Luka._

_**To hear my every prayer inside**_

"_Hai." Whimpers Doc._

_**I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime**_

"_You are a Baca." She replied hoarsely and weakly._

_**I hear the words you say**_

"_Demo,..Why did you save me Luka?" asked Doc. He was crying now._

_**To never walk away from me and leave behind**_

"_Because….I…love you Haskase." Luka said weakly; coughing now._

_**The promise of a lifetime**_

"_Y-you…l-love me?" asked Doc through sorrow filled tears._

_**Will you help me fall apart**_

"_Hai." Luka nods weakly. Everyone was crying now. Even Marvelous shedded some tears._

_**Pick me up, take me in your arms**_

_Luka's eyes start to droop. "No! Luka stay with me!" Doc yelled to her; shaking her to keep her with him. "I NEED YOU!"_

_**Find my way back from the storm**_

"_I need you to do something for me Haskase." Said Luka quickly slipping away._

_**And you show me how to grow**_

"_Hai? Anything. Just don't go!" he begged._

_**Through the change**_

"_Carry on my dream?" she asked._

_**I still remember the pledge you made to me**_

"_Demo…It's your dream. You do it." said Doc._

_**I know you're always there**_

_Luka shakes her head weakly. "No. I need you to. I'm not going to make it." Luka coughs again._

_**To hear my every prayer inside**_

"_O-Ok." Promised Doc. _

_**I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime**_

"_Good Doc." Mumbled Luka. She then closed her eyes forever. _

_**I hear the words you say**_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Doc dropping over her now limp body and crying painfully._

_**To never walk away from me and leave behind**_

"_LUUUUKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled holding onto her for dear life._

_**The promise of a lifetime**_

"_LUKA-SAN!" shouted Gokai Pink going to her knees crying painfully._

_**I am holding on to the hope I have inside**_

_Marvelous and Joe look away tears coming hard now. Gai's crying hard and leaning on Ahim._

_**With you I will stay through every day**_

_The smoke started to clear more, showing the sun and inviting warmth._

_**Putting my understanding aside**_

_It was a long time before Marvelous and Joe got Ahim and Gai off the ground. And even longer to get Doc separated from Luka._

_**I am comforted**_

"_No! I won't leave her." He shouted still crying._

_**To know you're always there**_

_Luka's ghost appears in front of them all suddenly._

_**To hear my every prayer inside**_

"_Luka?" everyone gasped._

_**I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime.**_

"_Hello mina." Smiled Luka._

_**I hear the words you say**_

"_Luka?" breathed Doc._

_**To never walk away from me and leave behind**_

"_Hello Haskase." Smiled Luka to Doc. "Remember, the promise."_

_**The promise of a lifetime**_

"_And remember, I'm always here. I'll always be here." She smiled at Doc and puts her hand on her heart."_

_**I know you're always there**_

"_Hai." Nods Doc sadly._

_**To hear my every prayer inside**_

"_Don't be sad." She smiles at him. "I'm in a better place. Just remember." And with that Luka faded into light._

_**I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime**_

"_I will Luka. And I PROMISE to make your dream come true." Said Doc after her._

_**Looking back at me**_

_And with that they all left slowly and sadly. Knowing Luka would always be watching them. It comforted them all to know that._

_**I know that you can see**_

"Luka." Sighed Doc."Whu'd you have to save me? Why'd you have to leave me?" He looked out at the sky. "Demo….I _am_ making your dream a reality." He said. He then walked back to his courters.

"I know you are." Whispered Luka, looking down on him with a smile. I know you are my little Gokai Green. She then faded into the wind.

**My heart is open to the promise of a lifetime**

_**Well? Review please. Thank you and good bye for now. See you in my next piece. Request, subscribe, and REVIEW! :D**_


End file.
